


It’s a Lie - Ouma Kokichi X Reader

by Kapdixo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: Wake up, (Y/N).Takes place after the second trial.





	It’s a Lie - Ouma Kokichi X Reader

"(Y/N)-chan?" Ouma knelt down next to you. "Are you okay?" He leaned down and poked your cheek. "(Y/N)-chan?" He shook you gently. "You shouldn't fall asleep outside."

"It's dangerous to be out here." Saihara knelt down with Ouma.

"Come on, (Y/N)-chan! Wake up!" He grinned cheekily. "I'll just kill you while you're all vulnerable like this!" He giggled childishly. "Okay, that was a lie. I won't hurt you."

"Weird." He touched your cheek. "I know it's a nice day, but something could happen to you."

"Yeah, it's sunny out! Makes me happy!" Ouma shook you a bit. "Wake up!" He kissed your forehead gently.

"Kinda cute," Saihara mumbled.

"Hmm, your forehead is kinda cold!" He wrapped his arms around you. "I can warm you up, hehe!"

"Cold?" His face dropped.

"And your body is kinda stiff!" Ouma brushed your hair out of your face.

"Um..." Saihara gently took your wrist and pressed two fingers against it. His eyes widened. "Oh no."

"Hmm? What's wrong, Saihara-chan?" He tilted his head like a confused puppy.

He inhaled sharply. "She has no pulse."

"No pulse?" Ouma placed a hand under your nose. No air came out. "Wakey wakey!" He scooped you up. "Come on, silly! Wake up!"

"Ouma-kun." Saihara placed a hand on his shoulder.

"(Y/N)-chan, you're scaring me." He frowned a bit.

"Ouma-kun," he repeated.

"What are you dumbasses up to?" Iruma looked down at them. "Wait, is that-"

Ding, ding, ding, ding.

"A body has been discovered!" Monokuma announced.

"B-body?" she stammered.

"It's just a mistake," Ouma chuckled. He noticed the hand-shaped bruises on your neck. "Oh? What's this?"

"Oh my GOD!" Iruma took off, shrieking.

"Oh no..." Saihara brushed his fingers over the bruises. "Ouma-kun, she's gone."

"No, it's just a mistake! Someone else found a body!" His smile wavered a bit.

"Ouma-kun, please," he begged.

"She's just sleeping." Ouma shook you harder. "A pretty deep sleep."

"Ouma-kun, stop." Saihara touched his shoulder. 

"Not until she wakes up!" he beamed. Tears were stinging his eyes. "She'll wake up soon, and we'll get out of here together! She'll be my second-in-command in my secret organization!"

"She's dead, dammit!" he shouted.

"She's not dead," Ouma whispered. "She's sleeping." He grit his teeth. "Don't lie to me, I hate liars."

"But-" Saihara grunted as he was pushed aside.

"Lies, all lies. Lies, lies, lies." He placed your head in his lap. "This isn't funny anymore, wake up."

"Ouma-kun, it's too late." He sat up, rubbing his sore arm.

"Too late for what?" Tears streamed down Ouma's face. "Nishishi, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"OUMA!" Saihara slapped him right across the face. "STOP! I MISS HER TOO, OKAY?! WE'VE ALREADY LOST AMAMI, AKAMATSU, HOSHI, AND TOJO! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE HER EITHER, BUT SHE'S GONE!" He sank to his knees. 

"B-but..." He cradled your head. "It's just a l...she's not d..." He buried his face in your hair and screamed. "WHY?! WHY YOU?! DAMMIT, WHY COULDN'T HAVE IT BEEN ANYONE ELSE?! EVEN ME!" He shoved you away. "I LOVED YOU!" He curled into a ball. "WHOEVER DID THIS WILL FUCKING PAY!"

"Shh." He rubbed his back in a poor attempt at comfort. "Shh, we'll catch who did this for her sake. Shh."


End file.
